Fly Girls
by Little-AliBAlbright
Summary: Mary Bell was sold and locked away as a sex slave for men with Anima needs, she is then sold to a man who has a postal service in need of a bird Anima. Mary Bell has a partner who keeps her in line or tries name Taku.


The Tale Begins: A Trade None The Less

(Teaser)

The sun rose and set in on the dungon like room, inside slept two wemen. One had a tangle of once beautiful and bright blonde hair that had been worked into submission by years of hard labor and tears. The other's face was veiled by dusty brown hair that collected in curly nets of long stuck knots. Both were pale with the lack of sun, their skin was blue hued and scarred except for their faces which remained untouched and, in their slumber, innocent. As the sun's rays crept into the seemingly forgotten room like a lover to his future bride, the blonde began to stir. Her long, strung out hair cascaded over her right shoulder as she began to sit up, leaving her left exposed. Her dirty nightgown fell over her chest loosely, barely covering her breasts, showing lacerations and scratch marks. On her exposed left shoulder was a strange marking, a sort of swirl with multiple markings surrounding it. This tattoo like marking is the result of being a + Anima, someone who has bonded with an animal and is able to have similar properties as such animal. The blonde rubbed her eyes and as they opened, their bright blue hue seemed to light up the room. The blonde yawned and pulled her covers over her bed before going to the brunette and gently prodding her shoulder.

"Wake-up, Mary Bell. Wake-up before He comes in." The blonde prodded Mary Bell until she finally opened her emerald eyes to look sleepily upon her bunk mate.

Mary Bell also wore a shabby nightgown that was rather large. Her own soft curls gathered down her back spilling a contrast against her pale skin that was, like the blondes, marred with multiple stinging scars. She puttered across the room giving the blonde a worn smile.

"Well good morning, Inga, do you think He will let us take the day off?" Mary Bell slipped off her flimsy nightgown and stripped off her panties before grabbing another worn out pair and pulling the nightgown back on. He decided what the girls wore, He was the one who had the closet key. The girls all were issued seven pairs of underwear, two bras (one for work and one for all other times) and one nightgown that was always too big.

"You know that He never gives any of us a day off until we conceive, and I don't think you're pregnant yet." Igna shook her head and bit her lip sliding on her own pair of underpants. "Hurry now, I don't want to be stuck with night duty again." Igna shuddered and closed her eyes trying to get over the images of her late night. The two girls heaved sighs before opening their door, always unlocked at sunrise, and walked down the hall. Their footsteps echoed on the cobblestone floors and as they passed other duos of girls left each of their rooms. 28 in all, He owned the largest stock of F.A.L.s. Female Anima Lovers was an underground group of His family who noticed a few human men would pay through the nose to see female anima dressed provocatively, to see them dance naked with their animal features askew, and even to sleep with them. Most girls didn't mind the first two, the main rule was no touching and the guards were attentive of the male patrons; the third, also known as "night duty" was hell to pay and not to mention extremely gross and degrading.

Mary Bell walked silently next to her friend as they entered the back hall where the girls ate, dressed, kept in shape, and on the rare holiday, socialized. Igna turned to the right where an opening in the wall saw into the kitchen. The girl's food was pushed out on trays through a long slit in the wall to prevent the workers from lusting or making friends with the girls. Igna and Mary Bell grabbed their trays and made their way to one of the tables that sat two each. He didn't like the girls knowing eachother well besides your own roomate.

All the girls had taken their seats and were eating in close silence, the only words were murmurs about the girls on night duty, but that was always the morning topic. Suddenly, He strolled in pushing the wood doors open with much gusto and a smile on His face. The master was an attractive man in His late 20's with lush blonde hair and a dancing pixie figure, but what caught the eyes the most were His blaring green eyes that shone like a cat's in the midnight of winter. He stood at a tall 6'7" and His clothes were silk and expensive threadbare. He flashed His smile around the room at the paled and grayed faces of the girls and then made his way to the front of the room. His cheshire smile gleamed in Mary Bell and Igna's direction as He aligned himself and straightened his back.

"Today, my beautiful caged birds, someone is leaving. We will all miss the beautiful and talented Mary Bell. Please stand for us my dove, let us see you." And with that Mary Bell's cheeks had their first dose of natural colour in months as she stood and Igna began to cry. Mary Bell was being sold.


End file.
